


Homecoming Naps

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Balcony Scene, Cat comes back, Coming out of the superhero closet, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Not Like That, Pre-Relationship, cat jokes, napping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: And the Cat comes back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



The first thing that Cat does when she gets back from her sabbatical is go to sleep. She dove, took Carter along for the ride where she could, vacationing and setting up new charities and foundations and networking with people who for the moment are 'nothing', but have potential, knowing that supporting these future successes now would likely eventually benefit her and her interests.

But it's been a long, tiring six months, and she's missed her penthouse and her balconies, so she sends her house service a message before she lands in National City, and by the time her driver gets her back to the apartment, it's been aired out, groceries restocked, sheets changed, and her nest bed has been pulled out of storage and set on her balcony between sun and shade.

Just like her namesake, Cat enjoys basking in the sun, and all morning, she lays sprawled in the bed, napping on and off and practically purring as she lets the light wash over her. She claws into the fabric playfully, kneading it, stretching her back, putting her chest to the ground and ass into the air when she hears a loud giggle and drops onto her stomach, looking at the source of the noise.

Supergirl, sitting floating in mid-air across from her, laughing at her.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough, _Kitten_ ," Supergirl says playfully, bopping her lightly on the nose and floating backwards out of range of Cat's halfhearted swipe. She rolls to lay on her stomach, still floating, still grinning at Cat laying in her nest. Her smile softens, becomes fond. "I heard you were back, and I wanted to say hello, as soon as possible."

"Hello, Kara," and there's no denial, just that beatific smile that both her former assistant and Supergirl used to give her before she left the city. It's an anticlimactic end to the deception, not even a single denial, and Cat is too tired, too pleasantly comfortable to dig.

She's too comfortable, in fact, for anything more than curling herself against the rim of the bed, hand gripping it tight and slowly blinking at the woman floating in front of her.

Kara grins, floating closer.

"I heard that if a cat blinks slowly at you, it means they love you," she jokes.

Cat's only response is to blink slowly again, pleased at the slightly shocked but thrilled look on the hero's face.

"Yeah?" She asks for confirmation eagerly, floating closer, Cat lazily reaching a hand out for her cape to pull her in for a chaste kiss.

"Take off the boots and cape and climb in, Supergirl, and we'll talk about it when we wake up."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jesswritingsome on tumblr, and now JessWritingsome on twitter! Feel free to stop in and say hi.


End file.
